Audio devices that generate sound can be used for many purposes. For example, users may listen to music through speakers, conduct telephonic calls using headphones, or hear sounds on a headset to enhance a virtual reality experience. Typically, most audio devices provide either a personal listening experience for one user or generate sound within a space for many users. Different devices may be designed differently based on the type of usage. For example, speakers that provide music to many users may project louder sound to travel a longer distance than headphones used by a single user.
However, traditional methods of providing audio feedback may have some restrictions. For example, devices for personal listening may cover a user's ears or fit into the opening of the ears to ensure the user comfortably hears the generated sounds. These devices often block out ambient sounds around the user, sometimes to provide noise-cancelling functions. However, for usage in various situations, such as while using augmented or virtual reality devices, users may want to be aware of their surroundings and environmental sounds. In these instances, traditional headphones and earpieces may prevent users from clearly hearing important sounds, such as sirens or speech, due to the position and design of the headphones. In contrast, some types of headphones that allow users to hear ambient noises may also allow sounds from the headphones to leak, causing excessive sound leakage. Thus, better methods of generating sound are needed to allow ambient sounds to reach a user while reducing sound leakage.